


YOU DID WHAT?!

by DuskStorm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, M/M, Poor Castiel, Poor Sam, Prank Wars, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskStorm/pseuds/DuskStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabriel Prompt #43 - "YOU DID WHAT?!"</p>
<p>I couldn’t resist doing this one, especially after the idea popped into my head after reading the prompt. I mean, come on, Gabriel + Bright Pink Paint + The Impala, need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOU DID WHAT?!

Sam was sitting in the bunker library, quietly reading, and simply enjoying the peace and quiet while it lasted. It was a rare thing with four of them sharing the space, two temperamental hunters, a too serious angel, and a trickster archangel. It was interesting to say the least. To Sam’s surprise Dean and Gabriel got along fairly well for the most part. Most of the time. Gabriel knew how to push Dean’s buttons though, and probably enjoyed provoking his temper a little too much sometimes. Case in point, the two had started up yet another prank war which had been going on now for the last month, and the pranks only seemed to be escalating. Unfortunately he and Cas had been dragged right into the middle of it, too.

Dean and Gabriel had decided that teams were a go this round. Dean and Cas against Gabriel and Sam. Not that he and Cas had any say in the matter of course. Today had been a pretty quiet day though, and now that he thought about it that concerned Sam. Why was it so quiet? His brow burrowing slightly, a thoughtful frown tugging at his lips, he set the book he was reading aside and stood up just as Castiel walked into the room. Sam’s eyes widened, and he choked back the laugh that wanted to escape when Cas glared at him. “Cas?” He bit his lip, trying hard not to laugh, but it was hard considering the angel’s normally dark hair was colored _bright pink_. “What happened?” He managed to get out with a mostly straight face, covering his mouth with one hand and pretending to cough in an attempt to hide his amusement.

“Gabriel.” Cas grumbled in response, then gave the hunter a bitchface that rivaled Sam’s own when the younger Winchester couldn’t hold it in any longer and doubled over laughing. “You might not find it so amusing when you discover what else he’s done.” Cas warned, and those intense blue eyes seemed faintly worried.

That was enough to snap Sam to attention, and he was almost afraid to ask what else his angel had done. Before he could ask though Gabriel popped into the room, grinning like the Cheshire cat. “Sam-a-lam!” He greeted, sidling in close to snuggle up to his hunter.

“What did you do?” Sam asked instantly. But Gabriel only gave him his best innocent expression, which might have been more convincing without the mischief glittering in those golden eyes.

“Me? I didn’t do anything.” Gabriel responded, smirking at Cas when the other angel scoffed. “Well, except do little bro’s hair for him.”

“And make certain I couldn’t fix it!” Cas muttered at him.

“Aww, pink looks good on you, Cassie!” Gabriel cooed.

Sam couldn’t help the chuckle that managed to escape, then he cleared his throat and narrowed those hazel eyes at Gabriel. “What else?” He demanded.

“Noth-…”

**“GABRIEL!!!”** Dean’s furious shout echoed through the bunker, a door slammed somewhere and Sam could hear him charging through the bunker looking for the archangel.

“Weeeell, I may have painted the impala bright pink to match Cas’s hair.” Gabriel babbled out quickly, wincing as the sounds of an enraged Winchester drew closer.

**“YOU DID WHAT?!”** Sam yelled, eyes wide. Before anything more could be said Dean charged into the library, green eyes taking in the scene. He did a double take at Cas’s hair, then locked his eyes on Gabriel.

_“You!”_ Dean snarled, pointing a finger at Gabriel. “How _dare_ you touch Baby!” There was a split-second of silence, then he added. “And Cas!” To which Castiel presented him with the same bitchface he’d given Sam, rolled his eyes and simply stalked out of the room, muttering about how Dean and Gabriel were a couple of overgrown children and good luck to Sam with dealing with them.

“Hey, no, wait, Cas!” Sam tried to call the angel back, not wanting to deal with these two on his own. He rounded on Gabriel. “Fix it!” He growled.

“Okay, okay! Lighten up, sheesh it’s just a car!” Gabriel grumbled, lifting a hand to snap. “Sure you don’t want to take her out for a spin first, Dean-o? Show off Cassie’s new hair while you’re at it?” The trickster couldn’t help getting in one last prod, and it was enough to make Dean explode. With a snarl, he lunged at Gabriel. “Oh shit!” Gabriel vanished with a flutter of wings, having enough sense not to tempt fate, since he knew Dean was actually likely to go for the holy oil because he’d messed with his precious car.

“Get your feathery ass back here, Gabriel!” Dean roared, and when it seemed the angel wasn’t going to listen he rounded on Sam. “He’s _your_ angel, you fix it!” He snapped, and might have said more except Gabriel suddenly popped back in right next to Sam.

“Almost forgot my Samsquatch!” He grinned at Dean, wrapped one arm around Sam, lifted his other hand to wiggle his fingers at Dean, then snapped himself and Sam away…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think maybe I'm a little too amused sometimes by the things that pop into my head. XD


End file.
